The present invention relates to a protective device for a shock absorber, in particular a commercial vehicle shock absorber protective device, and to a shock absorber arrangement, in particular a commercial vehicle shock absorber arrangement, which comprises a protective device for the piston portion of the shock absorber.
Protective devices of said type are known from the state of the art. Thus DE 875 767, for example, discloses a tubular dust protection, which encloses the upper end of a coil spring, which extends around the shock absorber cylinder. A disadvantage with such protective devices, however, is that fitting the protective devices to the shock absorber is costly and complicated.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a protective device for a shock absorber, in particular a commercial vehicle shock absorber, and a shock absorber arrangement, in particular a commercial vehicle shock absorber arrangement, which are easy to fit and which ensure high operating reliability and a long service life.